1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray dispensing device with a closure for the spray nozzle. In particular, the present invention relates to a nozzle closure which includes structure to provide a seal for a dispensing actuator to prevent air or contaminants from causing clogging, which may lock the dispensing actuator when not in use and which may provide a measure of child-resistance. The present invention may also include structure to provide evidence of tampering with the nozzle closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 (the xe2x80x9c""211 patentxe2x80x9d), issued Oct. 27, 1992, a mechanism is disclosed for sealing the outlet nozzle of a spray actuator when the dispenser is not in use to prevent accidental discharge of liquid. The mechanism for sealing the dispensing orifice prevents drying of the contents of the container in the spray orifice, thereby preventing clogging of the spray orifice. However, the device disclosed in the ""211 patent requires that the actuator be rotated to a non-dispensing position for the sealing device to seal the orifice. Furthermore, this device has a removable tab for the dispensing position. Such a removable tab leaves an opening in the actuator shroud which can be the repository for dirt or dust, which can interfere with operation of the actuator or nozzle.
In the applications listed above, embodiments of nozzle closures which are mounted for pivoting movement from a closed to an open position are used with a spray dispensing device. In the open position, the nozzle closure moves away from the spray nozzle on an actuator and a spray opening in a surrounding wall, allowing fluid to dispensed through the nozzle, as the actuator is depressed. In the closed position, the nozzle closure pivots into a position where a projection enters at least partially into the spray nozzle. The projection acts to seal the spray nozzle against air, thereby preventing drying of any fluid in the nozzle and reducing the chance that the spray nozzle will become clogged. The nozzle closure in these embodiments also serves to provide resistance against depression of the actuator, to prevent accidental discharge from the spray nozzle.
Although, these embodiments have proven effective, in some cases the projection does not provide sufficient resistance against accidental discharge, for example, in the case where the source of material for the spray nozzle is an aerosol valve, or, in the case of undesired actuation by children. Thus, there is a need for a better nozzle closure which more positively prevents accidental discharge.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus includes an actuator with a spray nozzle and an opening adjacent the spray nozzle. The actuator dispenses spray through an orifice in the spray nozzle when the actuator is depressed to operate a pump or an aerosol valve. A wall including the spray opening at least partially surrounds the actuator and the spray nozzle is aligned with the spray opening during dispensing whereby spray exiting the spray nozzle orifice passes through the spray opening. Also included is a nozzle closure, with a first projection and a second projection. The first projection, forming a sealing rim with an inner recess, fits into the opening adjacent the spray nozzle thereby sealing the spray nozzle. The nozzle closure has a hinge allowing pivotal movement of the nozzle closure from a closed position, at which the first projection fits into the opening in the wall adjacent the spray nozzle and the nozzle closure closes the spray opening, to an open position, where the spray opening is open to permit the spray to pass through the spray opening when the actuator is depressed. The second projection fits within the inner recess of the first projection, and, when the nozzle closure is in a closed position, the second projection sealingly engages the orifice of the spray nozzle and displaces any spray deposits that may have accumulated therein. In another embodiment, a third projection may also be provided on the nozzle closure. The third projection may be located on the closure between the hinge and the first projection and may fit in a recess in the actuator, engaging the recess when the nozzle closure is in a closed position and preventing actuation of the actuator when the nozzle closure is closed.